1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device having a resistance element composed of a semiconductor material.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a resistance element having a resistor composed of a polycrystalline silicon, and so on, as one of an analog element in a semiconductor device. This resistance element is required to be adjusted with high precision to a desired resistance value, and therefore, a manufacturing method in which the resistance element whose resistance value is stably defined to the desired value can be obtained, is requested.
As the resistance element whose resistance value is stably defined to the desired value, there are ones described in the Patent Documents 1 and 2. In the Patent Documents 1 and 2, there are disclosed arts in which the resistance value at an electrical connecting portion on a surface of a resistor is eliminated to control the resistance value to be the desired value, and therefore, a silicide layer is formed at the corresponding connecting portion. Here, in the Patent Document 1, there is described a mode to form a gate electrode, and so on, of a transistor after forming the resistor, and in the Patent Document 2, there is described a mode to prevent a complication of processes by forming the resistor and the gate electrode at the same time.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-158196
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-150154
As is described in the above-stated Patent Documents 1 and 2, it is possible to reduce a connection resistive component among the whole resistance value of the resistance element to improve a controllability by making the electrical connecting portion of the surface of the resistance element silicide. However, in recent years when a requirement for further miniaturization and high performance of a semiconductor device including a resistance element is increasing, it is necessary to precisely control the resistance values of not only the connection resistive component but also the resistance element main body.